


A Snowy Prologue

by valValiant



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LIS Gift Exchange, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valValiant/pseuds/valValiant
Summary: Chloe and Rachel go up to the mountains for a weekend. This is just their first day.





	A Snowy Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for thirdaftermath on Tumblr for the LiS Gift Exchange! This is my first time actually writing Chloe and Rachel together, so I'm super uncertain, but I hope you enjoy!

"So, uh, you're sure this is okay?" Chloe's eyes dart nervously to and fro as she makes her way up the somewhat steep mountain roads. One hand clutches tightly at the wheel while the other hovers over the gear shift. It's her first time driving through the ice and snow. Another truck passes by them, headed down the mountain. Its driver gives a cheery wave and Chloe nearly flips him the bird for daring to be so at ease.

Rachel just laughs, loud and clear and bright, much like the sky outside. "Chloe Price, that's the third time you've asked me that on the drive here." She lays a hand over Chloe's on the gear shift. "Relax. He said it was fine. He..."

Chloe chances a glance at Rachel. She's looking out the window, a wistful expression upon her face. Biting her lip, Chloe grasps Rachel's hand, their fingers intertwining. Rachel turns to look at her. She smiles, and the last vestiges of worry fade away. "Besides, he never uses the place. And I thought, 'Well, it's such a total waste.' And so here we are."

"Here we are," Chloe echoes, then blinks as Rachel laughs again, shoving her lightly on the shoulder.

"I mean literally! Here we are." She points to a sign reading 'Amber Cabin'. Chloe coughs. She can feel her cheeks starting to redden. To her relief, Rachel says nothing as she guides the truck off of the relatively smooth asphalt of the mountain road and onto the bumpy dirty leading up to the cabin.

It's smaller than she would have figured after having been to the Amber house a number of times. Intimate is the word, Chloe realizes. Rachel is the first out of the truck, opening the door and running out into the snow. Gathering armfuls of the white fluff and throwing it up in a small flurry. Chloe parks the truck and climbs out. There are some bags they brought with them in the bed of the truck, but those can wait.

It's enough for her to lean against the truck and watch as Rachel plays in the snow. It gives her time to reflect, or, at least that was the idea. Right up until a soft-packed snowball disintegrates against the window beside her.

"What the-" Chloe looks up to find Rachel grinning cheekily at her and already crouching down to form another snowball, but before she can finish, Chloe scrambles behind the truck, ducking down to scoop up a snowball of her own. "You know we're both gonna regret this!" She calls out.

Rachel simply laughs and tosses another snowball at her when she peeks her head over the bed of the truck to get a look. It sails past Chloe's head again. "You're actually kinda bad at this," she teases as takes aim and throws, only to just barely miss herself.

"Shut up!"

Chloe opens her mouth, intent on teasing Rachel even further, but is instead met with a faceful of snow. Rachel swiftly crows her victory to the sky and from there the game begins in earnest, each of them ducking and dodging away from each other's snowballs. The once quiet woods echo with the laughter. 

And so it continues until both of them are breathless and soaked, Rachel more-so than Chloe, lying down in the bed of the truck. It feels like an eternity has passed, but a quick check of her phone informs her it's only been 33 minutes.

"You should have seen your face when I nailed you that first time," Rachel laughs, turning her head to face Chloe.

Chloe twists her mouth into a mock pout. "And you should have seen your face when I got you so good you fell on your butt!"

"Shall we call it a draw, then?"

"A ceasefire," Chloe counters. Rachel nods.

"A ceasefire it is. Until tomorrow."

After that, the two of them lapse into an easy silence. It's cold, and Chloe can feel the chill start to set in, but afraid of ruining the moment, she says nothing. That is until she feels Rachel shiver next to her and she bolts up. "Shit. We should get inside before you catch a cold." Chloe grabs their bags, fending off Rachel's protests as she ushers the other girl towards the cabin's door. 

By the time pulls out the keys her father had given her, Rachel's protests have subsided, muted by the chattering of her teeth. "Here, change into this," Chloe says, digging around inside the bag and pulling out one of the sets of PJs Rachel had packed.

"You... Fuck it's cold! You too," Rachel manages to force out between shivers before immediately starting to shed her soaked clothes. Chloe turns around. It's not the first time Rachel's changed with her in the same room and it's likely not the last, but even after half a year of being at each other's sides through thick and thin, it still felt proper to give the girl some manner of privacy.

A tap on her shoulder tells her it's okay to turn around and as soon as she does, Rachel shoves her own set of, well, not quite PJs like Rachel's own sky-blue affair, but sleeping clothes nonetheless. Clothes to sit down and relax in. "Your turn while I get a fire going."

"Yes ma'am," Chloe says throwing a lazy salute, which earns a laugh from Rachel.

She changes quickly, her clothes winding up in a pile to be dealt with later, and joins Rachel on the couch. A fire already building up to a gentle roar inside the brick and mortar fireplace. Rachel takes her hand, intertwining their fingers like they had in the truck. "It's so quiet up here. Not that Arcadia Bay's the epitome of noisiness, but here? You can actually hear everything that's going on. Nothing's drowned out."

"...It's nice. I think." Chloe says after a moment of thought, looking to Rachel who meets her gaze, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. It's like she knew there was more on Chloe's mind. A night unlike any other, walking the streets after the show. A promise. "Like some far off corner of the world."

At first, Rachel says nothing and Chloe wants nothing more than to kick herself, but then the girl nods thoughtfully. "Our mere prologue."


End file.
